1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a walking assist device which assists a user in walking by alleviating a load acted on a leg thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a walking assist device having a seat member where a user sits astride, a leg link connected to the seat member and having an in-between joint portion, and a driving source for driving the joint portion (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-20909). The driving source in this type of walking assist device drives the joint portion to actuate the leg link in a direction of pushing up the seat member to support at least a part of a body weight of the user through the seat member, and as a result thereof, the walking assist device can assist the user in walking by alleviating a load acted on a leg thereof.
Meanwhile, it is often difficult for a user who utilizes the walking assist device to walk for a long time. However, it is impossible for the user to sit on a chair or the like with the conventional walking assist device mounted. Therefore, it is troublesome since the user has to remove the walking assist device so as to sit on a chair every time when the user takes a rest.